If I Only Knew
by Keikokin
Summary: Harry is interested in the new teacher at Hogwarts. But fellow Professor Draco Malfoy isn't amuses. What does it take to get Harry to realize what he's missing? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


**E-mail address that you want on your Author's Page: Keikokin**

**Fic title: If I only knew**

**Summary: Harry finds out something everyone else knew**

**Pairing: Harry/Draco**

**Rating: pg 13/ R**

**# Chapters: 1 shot**

**Category (romance, drama, angst, humor, horror, etc...): romance**

**Completed, Yes or No: yes**

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine they all belong to the wonderful grand dame J.K. Rowling with the exception of the OMC of Glenn Watkins, which is mine.

"I'd like to introduce Glenn Watkins our newest instructor. Professor Watkins will be teaching Intense Physical Training for those of you who wish to get in shape. He will be available in our new fitness center located by the Greenhouses." Professor Dumbledore announced.

Harry looked down the Head table and gulped. Glen was around 5'11" with a deep tan, sparkling blue eyes and a dazzling smile. Several students were gaping at the incredibly attractive man. Harry felt his heart race not noticing in the least a pair of gray eyes looking angrily at him. The gray eyes of course belonged to Draco Malfoy Harry's longtime enemy whom with only this year, he had made a shaky truce with after the war. Draco had taken the position of Potions Master as Harry had taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Both men were incredibly handsome in their own right always attracting a fair share of both sexes to them. It was only recently both men had made it rather clear they were more interested in their own fair sex then the other. Thus Draco had begun to slowly work his way closer to Harry hoping to be more than friends. But Harry had always been rather oblivious to his intentions. So it was with bitterness that Draco noticed how Harry was looking at Glenn.

But the man seemed to be openly charming to everyone so Draco relaxed a tad until that evening when the staff had a meet and greet party for the newest Professor.

"Professor Watkins this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is Glenn Watkins." Professor Dumbledore intoned.

Draco gave a polite nod and was startled by the way Glenn was looking at him. Then he was introduced to Harry who seemed to melt on the spot. Draco broke the glass in his hand as he watched. Saying that he needed to tend to the injury he left the soiree steaming with rage. His students felt the brunt of his anger the next day. Things didn't improve as Glenn began to sit next to Harry at every meal. Draco had decided to have a little chat with the new Professor and went down the new fitness center after classes. He found Harry ascending a rock wall and his heart went to his throat as Harry slipped. But then Glenn lowered his hand to Harry saying," Rock climbing is just one little step at a time. It's like being in love Harry. Have you ever been in love?" Harry shook his head and took the hand offered to him. Draco slammed the door on the way out. It was a week of living hell for all the students in Potions that week. Draco was grading test papers as he heard the door slam.

"What the hell is going on with you Malfoy?" Harry asked in anger.

"Get the fuck out Potter." Draco sneered.

"Not until I know why over half the school has fear written all over their faces when Potions are even mentioned!" Harry yelled back.

Draco got up and walked straight up to Harry. "Because of you." The blond ground out then left the room in a huff.

"What the hell is going on with you Malfoy?" Harry repeated in a whisper to the empty Potions classroom.

Harry went to the staff room trying to figure out what was going on in his life. He felt strongly attracted to Glenn and yet Draco seemed to be mad at him which bothered him tremendously.

"Harry?" came the familiar voice of Remus Lupin who was now the Charms teacher. Harry was startled out of his musings, almost falling out of his chair.

"Want to talk about it?" Moony offered. "Men troubles I gather?" the werewolf said with a sad smile.

"I just don't get it Moony. I think I might have a shot with Glenn. But before he came here Draco and I were finally becoming friends. Now he's being nasty not only to me but the students too. I tried to ask him why and he said it was because of me! What the hell did I do?"

"Oh Harry. You have always been so oblivious. Granted you might have a shot with Glenn but he is a real player. Draco on the other hand has been in love with you for years."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Draco is jealous Harry. He never had a clear shot at you the way Glenn does. Draco has been trying to get you to notice him but all you ever see is your old school enemy. The whole staff has commented on it. I can't believe you really hadn't noticed." Remus shook his head.

"OH man, Moony what do I do now?" Harry moaned banging his head down on the table.

"Depends what you want Harry. If you want a great one-night stand or a shag buddy then Glenn is your man. But if you want a real relationship with someone who loves you then Draco is the clear choice."

"Thanks Moony," Harry said softly then left the room to wander the halls.

After a long night of tossing and turning Harry decided to test Moony's claim. First he had a talk with Glenn over breakfast in the Great Hall.

"So Glenn have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Ha! No. I don't want to be either. I'm having too much fun living life as a free man."

Harry nodded and left the table. He caught up with Draco later that day in the hallway.

"So Draco have you ever been in a serious relationship?" Draco stopped in his tracks.

"Not yet, why?" Draco asked nervously.

"Has there ever been anyone who you've considered having one with?" Harry asked again looking directly into Draco's eyes.

"Only one." Draco whispered getting lost in the green eyes.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I make a mean Lasagna." Harry smiled.

"I'd love to," Draco said still stunned.

Later that night a rather nervous Potions Professor stood outside the DADA Professors quarters. For the hundredth time he smoothed a hand over his long blond hair then another over his black silk shirt and linen trousers. With a last muster of courage he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came a voice from inside. Harry's smiling face peeked around a doorway. "Hi Draco have a seat."

Draco looked nervously around the tidy space then sat gracefully down on the sofa. "I, uh, brought some wine Harry."

'Oh great!" Harry said as he came out from the kitchen with two glasses and a corkscrew. "Dinner is almost ready."

He sat down next to Draco while handing him the glasses and corkscrew. Draco worked at getting the corkscrew out then poured them each a glass of wine. But he stopped before he took a sip.

"Harry?" Draco looked over at Harry who was staring into his wine.

"Yeah?" Harry replied smiling at Draco.

"Why the questions in the hallway and dinner?" Draco bit his lip waiting for the answer.

"Moony and I had a little talk. He helped me out with a few things. One of them was you." Harry blushed slightly and Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss Moony for making this possible.

"What about me?" Draco asked softly.

"Why you were so mad at me suddenly. If I only knew…" Harry whispered softly. Draco put down his glass then reached for Harry's and put it down before taking Harry's hands in his own.

"And now that you do Harry?" Draco guessed that the werewolf had filled Harry in on the fact that he'd been in love with the Gryffindor for years.

"I've never been in a serious relationship." Harry whispered even more softly than before. "But there's only one person I'd ever consider having one with."

"Can I kiss you Harry?" Draco groaned huskily.

"Please." Harry managed to say before Draco made his world spin, his lips tingle and his heart soar. As Draco broke away Harry gasped at the sudden loss he felt.

"Tell me you felt something Harry because if you didn't I'm going to go insane." Draco pleaded.

"Yes, I can barely breathe." Harry gasped.

"Thank Merlin. Harry do you want to be in a serious relationship with me?" Draco whispered.

"More than anything.' Harry moaned.

"Good answer,' Draco said before he kissed Harry with every ounce of love he felt for him. After dinner they made love for the first time. In the morning Draco woke to Harry softly stroking his hair and whispering through tears, "If I only knew."


End file.
